The Inuyasha party of Hyperness and Ramen!
by pizza-eaters
Summary: A story about a normal teen age girl, her dog-demon friend, and three insane girls who come to invite them to a ramen theemed party.
1. The Invetation

The Inuyasha party of hyper ness and Ramen!  
  
By the pizzaeaters  
  
Ehem. Welcome to our first fan fiction. Anyway, Pardon our insane ness. : P Or I'll eat you alive BWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, We just write the fan-fics. :P  
  
"When are you gonna go back to the feudal era Kagome? I want to find Naraku and kill him! Come on! Lets go!!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP INUYASHA!?!?!?!?!? I HAVE A BIG TEST TOMMOROW!!! AND YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY HELPING HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"WELL I'M BORED!!!!"  
  
"GO BATTLE YOUR HALF-BROTHER OR SOMETHING!!!!!!"  
  
"But I already did that.... sniffle"  
  
"THEN, THEN.... GO GET THE MAIL!!!!!"  
  
"fine..... your royal hiney, I shall do everything in my power to wipe your butt......................... OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!!!!!"  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed on the ground face first, and reluctantly went to get the mail. He returned about 4 hours later carrying a newspaper and a letter in his mouth.  
Kagome grabbed the mail, and angrily asked where he had been for FOUR hours. "I had to kill the mailman." Inuyasha explained. Kagome stared in disbelief at inuyasha. "But the cops stopped me first." He hastily added. (he's lying!) Kagome shook her head and opened the slobber-covered letter Inuyasha had just brought in. She took out a strange looking invitation. She carefully opened it, and a red boxing glove on a spring slammed right into her face. Knocking her straight out unconscious. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome, SIT!!!!! TAKE THAT!!!! YA BITCH!!!! :P " Then, he carefully walked towards the invitation. Two people jumped out of it!!! "AHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he reached for tetsusaiga. One of the girls drew a huge sword from her back and pointed it towards inuyasha forehead, and said "Put down tetsusaiga and nobody gets hurt." While the other ran towards Inuyasha and screamed, "SHINY!!!!!" Then dived after his sword, then, realizing he had funny ears, dived after them instead. While Inuyasha's attention was drawn to the shiny obsessed girl on his head, the other one with the sword, grabbed tetsusaiga, and temporarily de-clawed him. Then she yelled in pain and dropped tetsusaiga, realizing, that a demonic being could not hold it. (;.; sniff) The shiny obsessed freak climbed off of his head, and dived after the sword. She, could hold it no problem. (;.; sniff I've been deprived) Inuyasha stared blankly at the two weirdoes. The one with the sword(not the shiny obsessed freak), glared back and said, "Curse you buzz light year!" A huge question mark appeared above Inuyasha's head. As well did a sweat drop. 'These people are just too weird.' He thought to himself. The Shiny obsessed one, smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thanks for the shiny sword, Inuyasaha, I'm called Snack. I'm a shiny obsessed sorceress." The other one with the non-tetsusaiga sword sheathed her sword, and said, "And I'm called, bob." Kagome started to stir. Bob just whacked her with a math book, she wasn't needed, yet. Inuyasha glared at Bob. "Why the hell did you do that?!?!?! I'll kill ya! SANKON TESSO!!!" Bob motioned to Inuyasha's declawed hands. "What was that? You trying to scratch us, dog dude?" Snack giggled, 'don't you mean dog breath?" "Yeah, whatever, anyway, Inuyasha, we are hosting a party in your honor, and your invited. We're having ramen." Bob said simply. Snack, replied happily "I'm hungry." Bob glared at Snack, "I'll buy ya somthin' later. Anyway, it's tonight at Kaede's village. Oh, and if ya don't come." Bob grabbed Kagome, "Well show this gall to KOGA!!!!" Snack burst out laughing this. "I can't breath!!!" Bob glared at Snack, "Anyway, we better be going, thanks! See ya tonight, we'll hold on to tetsusaiga for ya. Its no trouble." The two grabbed tetsusaiga and Kagome, and jumped out the window. (oooooooooooooo!! A defenistration!) Inuyasha ran to the window, and stared out it, he heard some noises, and looked down at the ground, it seemed that Bob and Snack, had fallen into the flower garden. Then Bob jumped up, and ran to the well, with Snack dragging tetsusaiga behind her. 


	2. The Odd party

Inuyasha looked around the deserted village. There was only one building that looked like anyone was in it. Luckily, his claws had grown back, He cracked his knuckles, jumped into the air, and yelled, 'SANKON TESSO!!!!" The building divided along the middle, and fell to either side, a strange sight awaited Inuyasha's eyes there. Bob and Snack were sitting cross- legged near the middle of the building, eating ramen (oriental flavored by the way) , another girl, was chasing Miroku around the building, shouting "MIROKU!!! I WILL BARE YOUR CHILD!!! I LO VE YOU MIROKU!!! MARRY ME!!!!" Sango was sitting in a corner facing the wall, tensly stroking Kirara. Koga was tied to a post towards the left of the room, screaming, "I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!! PLEASE DON'T BURN ME AT THE POST!!!! I'M MUCH BETTER THEN THAT MUTTFACE, INUYASHA!!!!! Kagome was sipping tea and talking to Kaede near the right of the room, while shippo was drowning in the tub where you're supposed to bob for apples. Sesshomaru, was proposing to Rin, and Jaken was talking with totosai. No one had seemed to notice that the building was gone. Nor did they care, really. Bob looked up from her ramen just as Inuyasha hit the ground, "I see you decided to show up. Well, did you bring the turkey?" "WHAT THE HELL!????" Inuyasha shouted. Just then, Kikyo and Naraku walked in, holding hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Snack began to twitch. Kikyo smiled, "What, were we not invited?" Snack and Bob stood up. Snack grabbed a s'more and bob grabbed her sword. They readied themselves for battle.  
Suprisingly, it was Snack who made the first move, she dived upon Kikyo, and started haking away at her head with the sharp, metal s'more. "THE DAMNED DESERVE TO DIE!!!!" she shouted. Bob ran towards Naraku with suprising speed, and started chopping off his arms, then, his legs, then, his eyebrows, then, she grabbed some rope, untied Koga, and tied Naraku to the post. Then she set him on fire ( :} ) Snack was doing very well with Kikyo, she had already started pleading for her life. But then she realized she was already dead, and stopped complaining. When Kikyo was close to death, Snack stuffed the s'more in her mouth, and said, "SUFFOCATE ON THAT YOU....... You....... You...... DEAD THING!!!!!" Kikyo then, died permanently. And Snack smiled and said, "My deed is done." Bob told snack to start mummifying Naraku and Kikyo in the way of the ancient egyptans, and walked over to Inuyasha. "YOU DIDN'T BRING THE TURKEY!?!?!!?!? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!" She ran over to Kagome, grabbed her, and grabbed Koga in the other arm (she had sheathed her sword). Inuyasha ran over to her, and reached for Kagome. "I'LL GET THE TURKEY, JUST DON'T HURT KAGOME!!!!" Kagome's eyes filled with love towards Inuyasha.  
No one saw what Miroku and the other girl were doing, and it was a good thing too. "Okay, now go get the turkey." Bob said, putting Kagome down. Inuyasha dashed outside, and killed a local turkey. Then he ran back inside to find everyone doing exactly what they had been doing when he had left. (yes Miroku is still at it. Hes not about to take any chances here)  
Bob grabbed the turkey, and barbecued it. Then, she saw what Miroku and the other girl were doing and shouted, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHEESE!?!?!!?! No, wait, don't answer that.... its an expression!" Cheese looked up, "Were doing s—"She was cut of by Sango's boomerang whacking her on the head. "owww....." she said. Snack pranced happily up holding two mummified forms, "Okay, I'm done!" "that did not sound right... at all..." Bob said, covering her eyes. "What should I do with these?" Snack said. "That doesn't go well either..... Get rid of them." "Okay!" Snack said, prancing outside to a rather ugly looking tree. Cheese and Miroku walked up to Bob saying, "Could you get us married?" Snack jumped up and down saying, "Oooooohhhhh!! Can I be the priest? Errrr... -ess?" "Yeah sure whatever." Bob replied. "Everybody, pick the person you want to marry, and get in a line..... errrr..... here." Bob pointed to a bowl of ramen.  
  
To be continued in chapter 3 THE WEDDING!!!! 


	3. The Wedding

Allrighty then, I don't know why you're still reading our story, but I'll just tell you the pairs that everyone got into:  
  
Inuyasha—Kagome Sesshomaru—Rin Cheese Sango—Miroku Totosai—Jaken Koga—Kaede Shippo—Kirara  
  
Yes, so, don't mind any pairs where two people are marrying the same person.  
  
Snack started reciting all of the mushy mushy goo goo stuff they say at the begginig of marrige ceremonies, and ate some s'mores during the process. After about 3 hours of this, Bob began to get impatient. So she ran up, pushed Snack out of the way, and said, 'WHAT THE HELL!!!! JUST KISS THE PERSON YOU'RE MARRYING ALREADY!!!! OR THE TURKEY WILL GET COLD!!!!!" Everyone hurried to kiss the people they were marrying. (this was a slight problem for Miroku) Bob grabbed the turkey and ran outside while no one was looking. (snack was busy eating s'mores, and forging rings while reciting the edited Lord of the Rings poem:  
  
Three rings for the two timers under the sky Seven to be thrown in the trash, or givin to to-to sai Nine for the demons doomed to die One for Half-Demon with the cute ears In the land of the feudal era where tetsusaiga lies One moon to rule them all, One moon to find them, One moon to bring them all, And turn Inuyasha Human! In the land of the feudal era where tetsusaiga lies)  
  
Bob ran as fast as she could into the forest, carrying the turkey over her back.  
  
To be continued chapter 4, The Turkey Theif! 


	4. The Turkey Theif!

Hello again! Still reading? GRRREEEAAATTTT!!!!! Whoohoooo!!!! o.O have fun. And..... if you get hungry, its not our fault! :P Thank you all reviewers! Tis much appreciated! :D Have fun! Wait..... I already said that..... ahhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Snack handed out the rings, and threw some in the garbage just for fun. Everyone was too busy to notice, they were still glued together by the lips. Snack poked them over and over waiting for them to accept the shiny. None of them did! Oh, twas a tragedy!!!! Snack hopped up and down in anger, then whacked Cheese, "WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT THE SHINY!?!?!?!?!?!?" Cheese motioned to her, Miroku's, and Sango's lips Snack looked at them closer. THEY WERE GLUED TOGETHER WITH SUPERGLUE!!!!! Inuyasha attempted to yell something that sounded vaguly like 'Sankon Tesso' and attempted to slash his and kagome's lips apart. It didn't work. Snack walked back and fourth, thinking, while eating a s'more. "Who could have done this?" she thought, then she jumped up, looked around for Bob, then realized the turkey and bob were both gone, ran into the forest after Bob. Meanwhile, Kikyo, had decided to resurrect herself again. (-.-) She walked into what remained of a hut, and saw Inuyasha kissing Kagaome. She gasped and yelled, "How could you betray me, Inuyasha?? How could you do this?" Inuyasha motioned towards his lips. Kikyo took a step closer, and looked at Kagome's and his lips. They were stuck together with a strange kind of substance. Kikyo took a few steps back, un-stuck the lips of all those present. They all instantly separated, and started rubbing their lips. Cheese held up a finger, "Bob probably did this, she loves playing pranks...." Inuyasha withdrew tetsusaiga, unfortunately, it didn't transform, even...... though...... he....... Was........ protecting.......... Humans....... He cautiously looked outside, he could not see the moon. He felt where his cute dog ears normally were, but he couldn't feel them. He sheathed tetsusaiga and ran outside screaming like a girl. Kagome ran outside after him, with Shippo clinging to her shoulder while being chased by Kirara, who was being chased by Miroku who was being chased by Sango and Cheese. While elsewhere, Bob was stuffing herself with turkey, she was rudely interrupted when a human Inuyasha came running on to the scene. He ran around in circles like a rabid weasel. Suddenly a giant pancake flew in from outer space and ate Inuyasha alive. Leaving behind one of his ears, then the giant pancake flew back to wherever it had come from. Kagome and shippo stumbled across the scene, finding Bob, holding the turkey, and staring at Inuyasha's ear.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5 'PANCAKE JUSTICE'! 


	5. Pancake Justice!

Yay! Peoples are still reading our pointless hyper story! Reviews are much appreciated! : P Nyeah!  
  
Disclaimer: We sadly, don't own Inuyasha, or any characters from Inuyasha. We only own our three characters, Bob, Snack, and Cheese.  
  
The Judge hit the hammer thingy against the desk thingy to call a silence to the court. He looked around the room, "So, now, what went wrong this time, Bob?" Kagome abruptly stood up and shouted, "Bob stands being accused of eating Inuyasha! Except for one of his ears!" Kagome waved around a bloody dog-ear, the entire jury drew back in horror at the gruesome spectacle. The Judge withdrew a rather large file from his desk labeled, 'Bob's record' on the front. He quickly looked through it, then turned his attention to Bob. "So, this isn't a first for you, Bob? Eating someone but leaving an ear behind, Hmmmm?" Bob glared at the Judge, "I TELL YA, IT WAS A GIANT PANCAKE FROM OUTER SPACE WHO ATE INUYASHA!!! I AIN'T NO CANIBALL!" "Then explain the other 556 victims of your fangs." The judge replied calmly. "WILL NO ONE BELIEVE THAT A GIANT PANCAKE CAME DOWN AND ATE THEM?!?!?!? THEY'VE GOT SOMETHING AGAINST ME, THOSE PANCAKES!!!!" The entire court shook their heads at the statement. Really, who would believe that a homicidal pancake would eat 557 people and demons? The Judge looked at the jury and said, "Make your decision." The entire jury spoke out at once, "Bob stands guilty of all charges!" Just then a giant pancake flew in from outer space and ate the entire jury in one bite, leaving behind an ear for each of them. Bob pointed at the pancake, "SEE!!?!?!?!? WHADDYA TELL YA!?!?!?!?" Then she found herself running for her life away from the giant pancake. Surprisingly it was Snack who took a stand against the pancakes. She stuck a thumb to her chest and yelled, "SHINY POWER!!!!!!" The whole room went all shiny, and the pancake keeled over and died, barfing up Inuyasha in the process. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha? You all right?" Inuyasha sat up and groaned, "Yeah, I'm fin- HEY!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY EAR!?!?!?!?" Kagome picked up his ear, and Cheese handed her some ducktape. "Here it is, Inuyasha, I'll ducktape it back on." "Ducktape fixes all!" Snack pointed out. Inuyasha felt his duck-taped covered ear. Suddenly, the duck-tape disappeared, and Inuyasha found his ear was re-attatched, with no trace of a scar. 


	6. The erm one that is diffrent aka fear th...

Hello again! I see you haven't tired of our ranting! So be it! Now, grab a slice of pizza, kill that giant pancake that's hovering over your head, and read.

PS a review would be nice too, though, you don't have to encourage us to rant strange stories about Inuyasha! :P

Snack: wow, we haven't been flamed yet. :P

Bob: Don't change that! Or else... we'll... we'll... Defenistrate you! (we'll throw you out a window)

Cheese: scarf's cheese that she is allergic to Burp.

Disclaimer: We dun own Inuyasha.... Deal with it.

Oh yeah, and one more thing....

This chapter is rated nc-17 for ummm..... You'll find out.

-----------Now for the story----------

(a few days later, in a deserted Chinese restaurant, where the walls were painted with pink camels)

Inuyasha swallowed his ramen, along with the bowl. Kagome starred at him for a moment, "You need to learn how to use chopsticks, Inuyasha."

"But I'm a lazy bum."

"You're soon to be a lazy bum with a stomach ache."

"Crap." Inuyasha barfed out his ramen, along with the bowl, and a fat cat named Buyo.

Kagome stared at the hanyou (half-demon) for a momment, "You ate my cat?"

"I was hungry! An' he wuddn't stop staring at me! Just like you!"

Kagome blinked. End of story

Now, to continue.

"You misspelled 'wouldn't' in the last sentence Inuyasha."

"How the hell would you know that?!?!? We're talking out loud, not on paper, what do you think!?!?!? We're characters in some fanfiction by some insane people with no lives other than the computer?!?!?!?"

"Yes actually, I do."

"I'm hungry. Where's Spiderman?"

"All right, it has been confirmed, we are in some crazy fanfiction!"

"Who do you think is writing this endless rant then?"

"Bob, Snack, and Cheese."

"o.O But... how can they be writing this? If they're in the fanfiction too?"

"They're strange weirdos, who need a life, smell like moose antlers (one word, p.u.) and want to screw up our lives. Now, shall we make out for no apparent reason?"

"Sure!" Inuyasha replied against his will.

Bob: We have power over ye!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

Snack: I'm hungry, when's snack?

Bob: hits Snack on head You just had dinner you hungry bum!

Snack: I'm still hungry.

Bob: BACK TO THE STORY!!!!

Snack: Have I told you lately that I'm hungry? I could use a drink too, and I have to go to the bathroom. Actually, I don't have to go to the bathroom.

Bob: throws a floppy disk at Snack

Snack: Wheeee!!! Food! eats

Bob: NOOOOO!!!!!!! I had stuff on that floppy!

Snack: barf.

Bob: o.O You need peanut butter, yes you do.

Snack: We should really get back to the story....

Bob: I'll get the peanut butter!

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were making out.

Kagome (of her own will) smiled at Inuyasha, "I've always loved you Inuyasha, I'm glad that you feel the same way towards me, and have agreed to marry me again, and to dump Kikyo!" She leaned towards Inuyasha and kissed him in a kiss equivalent of a bear hug, and sucked all of the air out of Inuyasha's lungs.

Somehow, Inuyasha survived, realizing that he didn't require air to live, all he needed was an apple a day to keep the vet away and a printer...

Inuyasha (against his will) smooched her back, and....

Bob: Oh crap, the peanut butter made my fingers stick to the keyboard.

Snack: I'm hungry.

Bob: can only type one word ffffuuuuuccccckkkkkk 

Snack: Whats our rating on this thing again? I'm not hungry any more.

Bob: fffffuuuuuuccccckkkkkk

Snack: Please escort small children out of the area.

Bob: fffffffuuuuuuccccckkkkk

Snack: Bob! Shut up!

Bob: noooooooooooooo!

Snack: gasp You're fingers, they weren't stuck after all! 

Bob: Eheheheheheh....

Snack: You're a sad little person.

Bob: sweatdrop Back to the story!

Inuyasha secretly liked the sensation of Kagome's lips, though, he wanted to have control over his own body again.

So, we took pity on him.

And let him continue kissing Kagome of his 'own free will' (we put him there, and put Super glue on their lips, again.)

Inuyasha tried to pull away from Kagome's everlasting kiss of doom. But.... He couldn't! He screamed loudly, accidentally putting his tongue in Kagome's mouth. (Pardon my French... hahahaha.... Okay sorry, I have nothing against the French by the way. I just can't resist a good joke. Est-ce que tu parle francais? Je parle francais. : P )

Kagome grunted, and tried to pull away, butt (hahaha) ehem but she couldn't. Though, she could scarcely believe what was happening, Inuyasha, was... FRENCH KISSING HER!!!! Sure, it had sounded like a muffled scream, but.... His tongue **was** in _her_ mouth..... (o.o)

So, realizing that she should take advantage of the situation, she returned the action.

Bob stared at the young couple, sweatdropping. "Cheese, exactly how much super glue did you put on their lips?"

"4 containers of 16 oz. bottles!"

Bob smiled evily, "Good...."

Snack: "My tongue is numb from ice cubes."

Bob: "how did you say that so good when you're tongue is numb?"

Snack: "Don't ask."

Cheese: "oro."

Inuyasha stared at the newly arrived trio, and began sweating uncontrollably, realizing that he did indeed need air to live. He passed out on the floor, dragging Kagome down with him.

Kagome hit her head on an air molecule and passed out.

Cheese decided that this was her chance, she grabbed Miroku out of nowhere, undressed him, herself, Kagome and Inuyasha. "SEX PARTY!!!" She shouted.

Snack was appalled, "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! You are a sick, strange little person!"

Bob simply turned away, and began walking hurriedly towards the door.

Snack covered her eyes, "There goes my appetite for the rest of the month!"

Bob was long gone.

Cheese and Miroku were at it again.

And Cheese took over the story even though she's not here, and had Kagome and Inuyasha do it too.

A giant panda flying on a fur ball flew out of no where, and everyone had their clothes back on, their lips unstuck, and they were all in the realm of the living. (hey we had to get back on track some how)

Snack got on her knees and shouted, "PRAISE THE LORD!!!!!"

A bunch of people in white with wings and shiny white things floating above their heads, suddenly appeared and started singing the 'alleluia' song.

Snack wasted no time diving after the shinies.

Bob was still gone.

And cheese was mad that her clothes wouldn't come off. (Cheese, this is for your own good, trust us :} )

Now, end of the chapter, 'cause we're gonna go sing karoke. :P


End file.
